Destino
by rho-09
Summary: Cosas muy extrañas pasan en la vida de Manny, parece ya no comportarse igual que siempre, pero lo peor es que detras de todo se trata de otro plan malévolo.
1. Plan

Hola, y bueno este es otro fic de El Tigre que se me ocurrió de repente y pues este es el primer capítulo. Este primer capítulo no tratará de mucho y está sumamente corto, pero espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Destino

Capítulo 1: Plan

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ciudad Milagro cuando de repente…

- ¡Aaaahhh! –gritaron aterrorizadas unas personas de un banco -, ¡es Sartana de los Muertos!.

- Jajajaja –se reía malignamente la supervillana -, ¡que a nadie se le ocurra escapar de aquí! – dijo dispuesta a cometer su cometido antes de que sus esqueletos bandidos reunieran a las personas

- ¡Detente ahora, Sartana! – era la voz de El Tigre quien estaba ya listo a detener aquel robo

Y en ese momento El Tigre la derrotó como siempre, destruyendo su guitarra mística; sin embargo unos minutos después en otro banco la villana cometía otro robo junto a su ejercito de esqueletos bandidos cuando entonces otra vez aparece repentinamente El Tigre y la derrota de nuevo.

Pero, aún no dándose por vencida, unas horas después la supervillana recobró de nuevo su guitarra mística y esta vez hizo una pequeña visita al museo de la Ciudad Milagro.

- Jajajajajaja, ahora ya no hay nadie de que interfiera en mi camino, jajajajaja – se reía malignamente Sartana mientras sus esqueletos se encargaban de vaciar todo el museo

Hasta que aparece otra vez El Tigre, derrumbando la pared con sus garras.

- Sartana, debía suponerlo – decía Manny, listo para atacarla de nuevo -, esta ya es la vigésima vez que arruino otro de tus robos, por qué no te tomas un descanso –le preguntó Manny, muy confiado

- Creo que esta vez todo será diferente, El Tigre, jajajajaja, ¡destrúyanlo! –le ordenó a sus esqueletos pero nada de eso se comparó con sus increíbles poderes y de nuevo derrotó a la supervillana más perversa de toda la ciudad, acabando de nuevo con su guitarra mística

Y así los siguientes días fueron los mismos, no había ninguna novedad, sólo que los robos parecían no estar de su lado ahora, sin embargo llegó un momento en que Sartana ya no pudo cometer ningún robo con éxito, si no era Manny entonces aparecía otro superhéroe o lo peor un supervillano que ya se le había adelantado, prácticamente la supervillana se hartó, entonces siguió el consejo de Manny y se fue a descansar unos días a su guarida.

En la noche, en el cementerio de la prisión, la supervillana descansaba de sus robos sin éxitos. A veces, cuando no planeaba ningún robo, acostumbraba ella a tocar unas suaves melodías con su guitarra mística, eso la hacía relajar, pero ahora parecía que ya nada podía y entonces se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente la revista mensual para supervillanos cuando entonces otra noticia sobre El Tigre evitando otro robo la hace gritar de odio.

- No puedo creerlo –se decía Sartana, furiosa -, pero algún día idearé la forma en que El Tigre jamás se vuelva a meter en mi camino.

Hasta que, luego de unos segundos después, otra vez ve la misma noticia y entonces Sartana tira de golpe la revista contra el suelo donde se esperaba que chocara contra todo el dinero que había acumulado durante sus robos, pero ahora su guarida se encontraba casi vacía, algo que la hizo enfurecer demasiado.

- O tal vez hoy sea ese día –se dijo a sí misma, con una sonrisa malvada, planeando otro plan maligno

Entonces la supervillana se alejó de donde estaba para dirigirse hacia lo que parecía unas viejas habitaciones, precisamente a su habitación que tenía un aspecto sombrío y aterrador. De ahí comenzó a buscar un viejo libro que seguramente lo había guardado en su cuarto.

- ¿En dónde estará? –se preguntaba mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba

Hasta que de pronto un libro cae sobre su cráneo luego Sartana lo toma del piso.

- Muy bien, excelente –se dijo a sí misma mirando dicho libro -, este libro es precisamente el que estaba buscando, jajajajajaja –río malignamente -, con el por fin lograré que El Tigre nunca más vuelva a entrometerse en mis planes, jajajajajaja.

Sartana empezó por hojear el libro, ya lo conocía perfectamente, quién iba a creer que un libro como esos ayudara.

- Jajaja, muy bien –decía -, esto es perfecto, jajajajajaja –río malignamente- , aunque es una vieja magia que yo ya conozco esta vez quizá pueda serme útil, si lo consigo entonces podría controlar a El Tigre a mi antojo y así nunca más interferirá en mis planes, jajajajaja, pero sólo me hace falta una cosa.

En ese momento Sartana llama a dos de sus bandidos quienes aparecen rápidamente para recibir órdenes.

- Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ustedes dos –les dijo Sartana -, quiero que me consigan algo que pertenezca a El Tigre, no quiero su cinturón místico –explicó-, si no me refiero a algo como un trozo de cabello que sería perfecto, algo, ¿me entendieron? –los bandidos se miran por unos instantes luego asienten con la cabeza -, jajaja, muy bien, pero irán a conseguirlo mañana –les dijo Sartana-, cuando esos mocosos salgan de la escuela entonces tendrán oportunidad de conseguirlo, ¿entendido? – sus bandidos otra vez asienten con la cabeza para luego alejarse -. Jajajaja, será un plan perfecto –se decía mirando aquel libro -, ya nunca podrá evitar más robos, pero lo mejor es que será el gran final de El Tigre, jajajajajaja…

Continuará…

--

Y bueno este fue el primer capítulo, les dije que no iba a tratar de mucho, pero ojalá les haya gustado, bueno, nos vemos


	2. Noche siniestra

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo que esta vez lo escribí un poco más largo que el anterior y decidí por fin publicarlo. La verdad no sé qué tal les parezca, ojalá les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Destino

Capítulo 2: Noche siniestra

Al día siguiente comenzó una mañana como todas en la Ciudad Milagro y como siempre Manny y Frida asistieron a sus clases con mucha normalidad a la escuela Leone aunque con algunos retrasos, pero eso no representó ningún problema para los dos amigos, sólo era inventar cualquier excusa para que pudieran pasar a sus clases.

En fin, así empezó como siempre otro día de estudios, entre varias clases aburridas y también entre alguna que otra travesura que preparaban a todas horas donde parecía que se habían salvado afortunadamente de cualquier castigo, pero eso sólo fue durante algunas horas hasta la hora del almuerzo donde los llevaron a la detención.

- Rayos –se quejaba Manny -, aún no entiendo por qué nos enviaron hasta aquí.

- Sí –habló Frida-, si solamente llevamos un poco más de ambiente.

De pronto oyen que la puerta se abre de golpe, acompañado después de una risa maligna, provocando que Manny y Frida gritaran aterrados, conocían perfectamente de quién se trataba.

- Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa tenerlos otra vez aquí como siempre-habló Chakal para después tomar asiento

- Pero déjenos explicarle –habló Manny

Y así empezó una gran lista de excusas que los dos amigos fueron inventando para evitarse otro castigo. Hasta que varias horas después Chakal los interrumpe.

- Jeje, descuiden niños, no tienen por qué darme una buena explicación –les dijo Chakal

- ¿Ah no?-preguntó Manny -¿entonces nos cree?

- Claro que no, ¡definitivamente quedan castigados! –les dijo Chakal, acompañado después de una risa maligna

Manny y Frida estaban de lo más asustados, la larga lista de excusas no les había funcionado y ahora sólo era esperar a saber ese irremediable castigo que Chakal les preparaba.

- Jajaja, ahora veamos –se quedó Chakal pensativo -, cuál sería un buen castigo para ustedes.

- Oh no –se dijo Manny, temiendo lo peor -, sé lo que está pensando.

- Yo también –dijo Frida, asustada

- Veamos… por cierto, ¿aprobaron hoy su examen de matemáticas? –les preguntó a lo que ellos responden moviendo sus cabezas diciendo que no, entonces Chakal saca varias hojas en blanco y se pone a escribir en ellas

Realmente Manny y Frida no sabían lo que estaba haciendo, durante varios minutos Chakal seguía escribiendo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, planeaba otra manera de expulsarlos a ambos de la escuela y tal vez con el examen serviría, pero después los dos amigos vieron la oportunidad de escaparse y sigilosamente se dirigieron lentamente hacia la puerta sin hacer ruido pero de repente otra vez Chakal los sorprende con una risa maligna e inmediatamente Manny y Frida otra vez se sientan en sus lugares.

- Bien –comenzó a hablar Chakal -, como hoy tampoco aprobaron su examen de matemáticas mañana tendrán un mega examen!, jajajaja –río malignamente, provocando que gritaran aterrados -, básicamente un examen de tan sólo doscientas preguntas!, jajajaja –se interrumpe-, ahora vuelvo-se va

- ¡No puede ser! – se quejó Manny -, ¡esto no es justo!.

- Sí, por qué un bobo examen –dijo también Frida, molesta

- Ahora tendremos que estudiar todo el día para pasar ese inútil examen.

- ¿Qué?, ¿estudiar? –le dijo Frida, muy molesta, tumbando a Manny de su asiento -, ¿y dejar que nos arruine la tarde? claro que no, debe haber una forma más fácil de arreglar esto.

- Qué es lo que tienes planeado –le preguntó Manny

En eso Frida comienza a observar el lugar para luego dirigirse hacia un escritorio y comenzar a sacar varios papeles hasta que luego encuentra la hoja que quería.

- Lo tengo –dijo Frida, mirando dicha hoja -, sabía que debía haber una.

- Pero… -dijo Manny cuando entonces lo interrumpe Frida acercándole la hoja que había buscado -¡ah!, ¡la hoja de respuestas!.

- ¿Lo ves?, asunto arreglado –le dijo Frida

- Pero cómo sabías que había una –le preguntó

- Eso qué importa, ahora tendremos otra vez toda la tarde para nosotros –dijo Frida, contenta

- Tienes razón.

- Sí –y Frida la reemplaza con otra hoja parecida -, ya no tendremos que estudiar-en eso aparece otra vez Chakal

- Bien, en qué me quedé –intentó recordar-, ah sí, jajajaja, un examen de doscientas preguntas –pero Manny y Frida se mostraron más tranquilos –, un examen hecho por mí el cual tendrán que aprobarlo a como dé lugar por que si no entonces será expulsados para siempre de la escuela!, jajajajaja.

- Perfecto –respondió Manny, más tranquilo

- No hay problema –agregó Frida para después finalmente dirigirse hacia la salida

- Jajaja, ¡no tienen oportunidad de pasarla!, ¡nadie lo ha logrado!, ¡están perdidos!, jajajaja…

Pero ellos sólo se retiran tranquilamente de la detención para dirigirse a sus clases con pura normalidad, después de todo el castigo de Chakal ya no los asustaba, ya lo tenían todo arreglado, ya no había nada más de que preocuparse.

Luego de unos minutos el timbre de la escuela por fin sonó y Manny y Frida salieron de la escuela con gran normalidad, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, recordando lo que les había ocurrido y también planeando otra tarde de diversión, sin embargo de repente entre unos arbustos se asomaron dos esqueletos, mirando a su futura víctima.

- Ahí está –habló uno de ellos, viendo a Manny -, es El Tigre, deberíamos atacar.

- Espera, quizá haya otra manera de conseguir lo que Sartana nos pidió que necesitaba –le contestó mientras que Manny y Frida seguían platicando

- Aún no puedo creer que hayas conseguido esa hoja –le decía Manny, contento -, ya nunca más tendremos que preocuparnos por ese estúpido examen –de repente Manny estornuda un poco sobre un pañuelo luego lo tira a un bote de basura

- Sí, así es –le respondió Frida, contenta

- Será una tarde increíble.

Hasta que de repente el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y una gran tormenta se formó, comenzando a llover fuertemente, pero eso no los detuvo y rápidamente se alejaron corriendo de la escuela para disfrutar de otra tarde mientras que los dos bandidos esqueletos por fin salieron de los arbustos, pero se acercaron al bote de basura luego toman el pañuelo que había tirado su víctima para después retirarse hacia su guarida.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y en la ciudad todavía seguía lloviendo muy fuerte, acompañado de rayos que estremecían el ambiente, pero en la entrada del cementerio de la prisión Sartana contemplaba la gran tormenta que azotaba a la Ciudad Milagro mientras esperaba que sus esqueletos volvieran de su misión.

- Es una muy bella tormenta –decía Sartana -, justo lo que necesito para que esta noche sea la más malvada de todas y que mi plan funcione a la perfección, por cierto… ¿en dónde estarán esos tontos? –se preguntó Sartana -, ya deberían de haber llegado con lo que les encargué.

- ¡Aquí estamos! –llegaron en ese instante los dos bandidos esqueletos

- Ah, perfecto -dijo Sartana, ansiosa de saber si sus bandidos habían cumplido con su trabajo-, ¿trajeron lo que les pedí?.

- Eh, por supuesto –respondió uno de ellos para luego entregarle a Sartana lo que habían conseguido

- ¿Pero qué es esto? –preguntó Sartana, extrañada, mirando lo que parecía un pañuelo en el que había estornudado una persona

- No es precisamente lo que usted quería, pero eso fue lo que conseguimos –dijo uno

- Y eso que batallamos demasiado–agregó el otro

- Bueno, como quiera puede que funcione.

Así pues, Sartana no tuvo más opción que conformarse con lo que le habían traído sus bandidos, así que luego se dirigió hacia su guarida para empezar por fin con su plan maligno.

El tiempo seguía su curso luego por fin llegó la noche a la ciudad, mientras tanto Sartana preparaba su plan. Se encontraba en un cuarto de aspecto sombrío, iluminado por tan sólo dos antorchas que daban luz de un color rojo intenso, después había también una pequeña mesa de madera, muy desgastada, a un lado estaba abierto el libro que había buscado y un poco más cerca ahí estaba la cosa que debía hacer que su plan funcionara.

Mientras que la tormenta todavía azotaba a la ciudad, Sartana se encontraba de lo más concentrada para que su temido plan no fallara hasta que luego terminó con los últimos detalles.

- Jajaja, por fin –se decía la supervillana- y ahora la última cosa que le falta.

Luego tomó aquel pañuelo que tenía para luego echarlo y prepararlo en un recipiente lleno de un líquido verde fluorescente, agitó el recipiente y después, con una gran risa maligna, echó la última pieza y después de unos segundos hubo un terrible silencio.

- ¡Rayos! –se molestó Sartana, parecía que el plan no había funcionado -, ¡tonto libro de magia!, ¡si seguí todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra!.

Hasta que en ese instante el recipiente que había preparado terminó explotando en el cuarto, acabando con varios esqueletos, pero Sartana había sobrevivido a la explosión luego miró una luz verde que resplandecía por todo el cuarto, se dirigió con cautela hacia la fuente de luz y de ahí observó que su plan había funcionado después de todo para después reírse malignamente.

Mientras tanto sus esqueletos bandidos poco a poco se fueron recuperando de nuevo hasta que escuchan esa risa maligna, mirando atónitos que el plan había funcionado.

- No –dijo uno de ellos

- No puede ser –dijo otro

- Jajajaja, idiotas –les dijo Sartana, malvadamente a sus esqueletos-, ¿acaso pensaron que mi plan no funcionaría?.

Sartana había logrado una forma muy fácil de controlar a El Tigre, una de las más despiadadas, siniestras y atroces con el que lograría que jamás El Tigre interfiriera en su camino y por supuesto que jamás interfiriera en sus robos, todo su plan dependía de ello.

- Eso es… -comenzó hablar uno de sus esqueletos cuando en ese momento fue interrumpido por la supervillana

- Sí, parece un muñeco simple y cualquiera, pero esto me permitirá que nunca más El Tigre arruine mis robos y que jamás se entrometa en mis planes –habló Sartana, malvadamente -, pero… aún no sé si funciona –en ese instante Sartana sonrío malignamente -, creo que está noche no caería nada mal probarlo con algunos robos, jaja – se río un poco malvadamente -, bandidos, prepárense para nuestro siguiente robo y tengan ya listo mi carruaje –les ordenó Sartana quienes rápidamente obedecieron -.Jajaja, que empiece la diversión, jajajajajajajajajaja…

Continuará…

--

Sí, está bien, sé que esto es muy malvado, pero por favor no me maten por eso, sólo es una simple historia, extraña, malvada, pero entre más extraña me gusta más escribirlo, en fin, ojalá haya sido de su agrado este capítulo. Espero cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o crítica.


	3. Esa magia

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Destino

Capítulo 3: Esa magia

Aún era de noche y la gran tormenta no dejaba de azotar a la Ciudad Milagro, parecía una noche diferente a las demás. Aquella tempestad obligó casi a muchos de sus habitantes a cerrar sus negocios para luego refugiarse en sus hogares hasta que las calles de la ciudad prácticamente quedaron desiertas.

Pero de regreso con Manny y con Frida, ellos se encontraban de lo más felices jugando en los videojuegos de maya, despreocupados totalmente de la escuela, realmente eran los únicos niños que se encontraban jugando a los videojuegos, pero eso fue sólo por un momento cuando entonces un apagón provocó el cierre del establecimiento y así no tuvieron más opción que salirse.

- Por qué tuvo que ser en este día –iba preguntándose Manny -, por qué, todo era perfecto hasta que se fue la luz.

- Sí, además teníamos todos los videojuegos para nosotros –se quejaba también Frida

- Definitivamente odio esta noche.

Así Manny y Frida por fin se dirigieron hacia sus hogares por las calles ahora desiertas de la ciudad. La verdad ya no les importaba que la lluvia los dejara completamente empapados, sólo oían cómo miles de gotas de lluvia chocaban hacia todas direcciones. Pero luego un sonido muy distinto comenzaron a oír, era el sonido de una especie de carruaje que se aproximaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban, prácticamente a unos metros cerca de un banco.

- ¿Escuchas eso, Frida? –le preguntó Manny

- Claro, es… es… -en ese momento ven a Sartana de los Muertos llegar al banco

- Definitivamente esta es una excelente noche para robar algunos bancos-se decía Sartana – y también para probar mi nuevo plan perverso, jajajajaja –luego destruye con su guitarra mística la entrada principal del banco, empezándose a oír la alarma, y sus bandidos se encargaron de robar todo el dinero

- Debía haberlo imaginado –decía Manny, mirando el robo

- Sí, quién sabe qué este planeando ahora, ¿no crees? –le preguntó Frida

- Ya he arruinado muchos de sus robos y esta vez no será la excepción –dijo Manny antes de girar la hebilla de su cinturón y convertirse en El Tigre

Definitivamente Manny estaba decidido ha detener aquel robo, pero lo peor es que no sabía que Sartana ya lo estaba esperando a que apareciera y así fue.

- Alto ahora mismo, Sartana –dijo Manny, apareciendo repentinamente delate de su adversaria listo para atacarla

- Jajaja, El Tigre –habló Sartana, muy tranquila -, sabía que muy pronto aparecerías como siempre para arruinar otro de mis robos, ¿pero sabes? esta noche será diferente a las demás, jajajajajaja.

En ese momento Sartana tocó un acorde en su guitarra mística, provocando que aparecieran más esqueletos bandidos quienes rápido obedecieron y se dirigieron a atacar a su enemigo, pero Manny fácilmente pudo derrotar con sus garras a su ejército de esqueletos, quedando ahora contra su principal enemiga.

- Manny, ya sabes cómo derrotarla –le gritó Frida

- Sí, Frida, ya entendí –le dijo Manny quien no quería distraerse por nada en el combate-, justamente eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Manny finalmente preparó su último ataque para derrotar a su enemiga, sin embargo de repente Sartana comenzó a reírse malignamente de él, demostrando de que no le tenía miedo en lo más mínimo.

- Oye, por qué esa risa malévola –le preguntó Manny, extrañado

- Jaja, oh, El Tigre, eres tan confiado –le habló Sartana -, no me impresiona que de nuevo hayas derrotado a mi ejército de esqueletos, ahora por fin me las pagarás por haberme arruinado todos mis robos, jajajajaja, te haré sufrir como tú mismo me hiciste sufrir arruinando mis planes y destruyendo varias veces mi guitarra mística.

- ¿Qué? –fue lo único que dijo Manny sin entender muy bien

- Y ahora será mejor de que no te atrevas a detenerme –le dijo Sartana, esperando a que Manny reaccionara y fuera atacarla

Entonces así fue, aunque Manny no sabía exactamente a qué se refería su adversaria él no dudó en dirigirse y derrotarla como siempre, pero justamente cuando Sartana vio el momento indicado para atacarlo, sacó aquel extraño muñeco del mal que había hecho y de repente le dio algunas indicaciones, provocando que en ese instante su enemigo detuviera instantáneamente su ataque algo que le fue sorprendiendo.

- ¿Ah?, ¿qué sucedió? –se preguntó Manny

Pero luego Manny intentó atacarla extendiendo sus filosas garras, sin embargo eso también fue inútil debido al muñeco mágico que traía la supervillana. Por más que trataba, Manny no podía moverse, estaba completamente estático y todavía sin comprender qué le estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué es esto? –se preguntaba Manny, pero de pronto Sartana otra vez usó su muñeco mágico y de repente provocó que su enemigo comenzara a golpearse a sí mismo

Fue en ese momento en que no se sabía lo que pasaba, Manny sentía como si ya no tuviera voluntad sobre su cuerpo, ya no parecía obedecerle.

Mientras tanto sus propias garras lo seguían atacando completamente hasta que finalmente Sartana finalizó la golpiza utilizando su muñeco mágico del mal, dejando a Manny totalmente derrotado, con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

- Jajajaja, de ahora en adelante ya nunca podrás arruinar mis robos –le dijo Sartana para luego abordar su carruaje e irse con el botín hacia el siguiente banco más cercano

- Manny –se le acercó su mejor amiga -, ¿estás bien? –preguntó luego lo ayuda a levantarse

- ¿A dónde se fue?, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? –le preguntó Manny, adolorido, sobándose la cabeza

- No lo sé, simplemente vi que de pronto comenzaste a golpearte tú mismo y después Sartana se escapó–le contestó

- Esto es muy extraño –se dijo Manny-, de repente sentí que ya no podía moverme y que mi cuerpo no me respondía; estaba seguro que la podía derrotar de nuevo.

- Sí, es tan extraño, es como si estuviera utilizando magia para poder derrotarte –planteó Frida

Pero luego de que Manny iba a contestar de pronto otra vez siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

- Creo que mejor deberíamos ir a casa –le dijo Frida, mirando la terrible condición en que se encontraba su mejor amigo

- Pero Sartana seguirá cometiendo más robos –le dijo Manny

- Bueno, es una supervillana.

- Ah, me refiero a que tal vez pueda descubrir su nuevo plan y averiguar exactamente lo que está tramando ahora. Que nadie me intente detener –se dijo Manny, muy decidido

Así pues, Manny, decidido a no rendirse, se dirigió de nuevo a perseguir a la supervillana más perversa de la Ciudad Milagro para tratar de averiguar ese nuevo plan que tramaba.

Desafortunadamente Sartana otra vez no dudaba en utilizar su muñeco del mal contra su enemigo y entonces otra vez Manny terminaba derrotado. Hasta que luego de varios robos y minutos después, Manny finalmente otra vez quedó adolorido y derrotado.

- Combates difíciles, ¿eh? –dijo Frida antes de ayudar otra vez a Manny a ponerse de pie

- ¡Aún sigo sin entender qué es lo que me ocurre! –se preguntó Manny, desesperado -, cuando intento atacar a Sartana de repente mi cuerpo deja de obedecerme y comienzo sin razón a atacarme a mí mismo.

- Tranquilo, Manny –trató de tranquilizarlo Frida-, lo mejor sería irnos a casa ahora mismo.

- Bueno, está bien, creo que no queda más que eso –dijo Manny, sin más opciones

Y así Manny se dirigió hacia su casa, acompañado de su mejor amiga. En verdad mientras más se preguntaba Manny qué era lo que ocurría un pequeño temor iba surgiendo dentro de él, provocando que se sintiese más nervioso e inseguro, después de todo no sabía ya lo que podía ocurrir de repente.

Mientras tanto, en el cementerio de la prisión, Sartana disfrutaba de un gran botín, además de sus enfrentamientos contra El Tigre. Prácticamente su guarida se comenzó a llenar de riquezas como antes, cubriendo hasta los últimos rincones de su guarida.

- Jajajaja, esto es perfecto –decía Sartana mirando otra vez su guarida como antes -, otra vez mi guarida luce como antes y todo gracias a mi nuevo y siniestro plan –se dijo mirando a su muñeco mágico -. Y ahora que ya no hay nadie que pueda interferir en mi camino, robaré la gran joya que está en el museo de la Ciudad Milagro.

Entonces Sartana llama a un grupo de esqueletos quienes aparecen rápidamente para recibir órdenes.

- ¿Nos hablaba? –dijo uno de los esqueletos

- Así es, les tengo un nuevo trabajo –les dijo Sartana -, como he decidido descansar un poco de los robos ustedes irán a robar la gran joya que está esta noche en el museo de la Ciudad Milagro –pero de repente un esqueleto levanta la mano en señal de pregunta -¿sí?, ¿algún comentario?

- Perdone, ¿pero para qué quiere esa joya si ya tiene todo lo que usted quería? –se atrevió a preguntar un esqueleto a lo que Sartana reaccionó y le disparó un rayo de energía de su guitarra mística para destruirlo por completo

- Idiotas –les dijo muy molesta -, ¿qué no saben que esa es la última cosa que me falta? Con la gran joya que está en el museo y combinada con mi guitarra mística no sólo conquistaré a la Ciudad Milagro si no que también al fin conquistaré el mundo entero, jajajajaja –se ríe malignamente -. ¡Ahora vayan! –les ordenó -, pero antes... – en ese momento Sartana les entrega su muñeco del mal -, quizá lo necesiten por si acaso otra vez aparece El Tigre.

- Entendido –le dijo uno de sus bandidos

- Ahora ya váyanse y consíganme esa valiosa joya –les dijo Sartana-, mientras tanto yo tomaré un pequeño descanso, mis huesos necesitan relajarse –en vez de decir músculos

Entonces sus bandidos rápidamente se retiran y se dirigen hacia el museo de la Ciudad Milagro a conseguir esa gran joya que la supervillana tanto quería, llevándose consigo también aquel y muy extraño muñeco mágico, pero la verdad parecía que ya no iban a necesitarlo.

Continuará…

--

Y bueno hasta aquí fue el tercer capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Espero cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme acerca de la historia, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	4. Visita al museo

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo del fic que se parece mucho al primero y decidí de una buena vez publicarlo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Destino

Capítulo 4: Visita al museo

Los bandidos esqueletos se fueron acercando al museo de la Ciudad Milagro. A pesar de que no había nadie a los alrededores, idearon un plan para poder entrar y conseguir lo que querían.

Una vez dentro del museo, los bandidos se encaminaron a buscar ahora esa gran joya entonces vieron por casualidad un gran mapa de todo el museo, lo que significaba la hora de la búsqueda, pero había un pequeño problema.

- Aquí en el museo hay muchas joyas –dijo un esqueleto que parecía ser el jefe del grupo -, ¿pero alguien sabe cuál es la que nos pidió Sartana? –les preguntó pero nadie recordaba

- Todas son muy parecidas, robemos cualquiera –dijo uno

- Pero qué pasaría si la que robamos no era la que quería –preguntó -,terminaremos siendo otra vez puro polvo

- Quizá sea la que es más valiosa.

- O tal vez la que brille más.

- No, es la que está más vigilada a pesar de que no hay nadie.

- O qué tal la joya que sea más grande.

- Pero todas son muy parecidas.

- Bien, entonces vamos a separarnos en grupos –ordenó el jefe del grupo

Entonces los bandidos comenzaron a robar todas las joyas que fueron encontrando por todo el museo.

Mientras tanto el tiempo seguía su curso y todavía seguía lloviendo en la ciudad, luego los bandidos se reunieron en una de las salas del museo con todas las joyas que habían conseguido robar, de verdad eran muchas.

- Bien, creo que ya son todas –se dijo el jefe del grupo

- No, sólo esto es la mitad –lo corrigió uno -, aún quedan mucho más.

- Fue muy fácil de conseguirlas ya que no había nadie que estuviese vigilando.

- A estas horas ya no hay nadie que este vigilando tonto –le dijo el jefe del grupo – para eso están las alarmas que me imagino que tuvieron cuidado, ¿verdad?.

- Eh…

Fue en ese momento que las alarmas hicieron su trabajo, demostrando que no habían tenido cuidado en robar las joyas. Varios dispositivos de seguridad se fueron activando entonces atacaron con toda clase de armas al grupo de esqueletos bandidos.

Ya no había escape, fueron cayendo de uno por uno luego finalmente destruyeron al jefe del grupo de esqueletos quien este soltó el muñeco mágico que le había entregado Sartana por si acaso se presentara otra vez El Tigre a evitar otro robo.

Todo había sido un fracaso total, sólo habían quedado cientos de huesos en el suelo en aquella sala del museo mientras tanto alguien se fue acercando, se oía el sonido de un traje robótico.

- Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí –se preguntó Puma Loco, mirando con una gran linterna que salía de su traje de robot sólo huesos por todo el suelo

Luego en ese momento Puma Loco vió un pequeño muñeco tirado el cual lo tomó con su traje de robot y simplemente lo guardó, después se dirigió hacia una especie de columna que parecía ocultar algo la cual derribó con facilidad, encontrando en ese instante la gran joya que los bandidos esqueletos estuvieron buscando.

- Jeje, fue muy fácil –se dijo Puma Loco, guardando la gran joya en su traje robótico -, siempre sin hacer ruido y atento a las alarmas –y dicho esto se fue del museo

Mientras tanto Manny por fin había llegado a su casa, sin embargo no se esperaba que en ese momento ya lo estaba esperando su padre, molesto por haber llegado tan tarde. Frida trataba de explicar lo que había pasado, pero Manny no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad algo que era muy extraño.

- …y así fue como pasó, papá –terminó de explicar

- Manny, por favor, cómo que te atacabas a ti mismo.

- ¡Sí, es verdad, no sé cómo es que ocurre pero de pronto comienzo a atacarme yo mismo! –se dijo Manny, comenzando a ponerse nervioso -, ¿será que me este volviendo loco?, ¡¿qué es lo que me pasa?! –se preguntaba desesperadamente

- Por favor, tranquilízate, Manny –le dijo Frida, mirando que Manny estaba empezando a temblar

En ese instante aparece también Puma Loco, derrumbando con su traje de robot la pared.

- ¿Papá, otra vez trayendo cosas robadas a la casa?–le preguntó Rodolfo, molesto

- Eh, no –le contestó -, por supuesto que no, sólo fuí a visitar a unos viejos amigos –luego convierte otra vez su traje de robot en su sombrero dorado del caos -. Oye qué le sucede a Manny –preguntó Granpapi, mirando a su nieto algo raro-, parece que algo le pasa…¡ah!, casi lo olvido –y dicho esto le entrega a Manny un extraño muñeco

- Qué es esto –le preguntó Manny, asustado, sin dejar de temblar

- Lo encontré tirado, si quieres puedes quedártelo, es todo tuyo –le dijo Granpapi quien luego se dirigió a su habitación

- Pero para qué quiero yo un muñeco como estos –se preguntó Manny

- Oye se parece a ti –le dijo Frida, divertida, mirando el muñeco que a Manny le habían entregado

- Pues si quieres quédatelo –le dijo Manny, entregándole ese extraño muñeco -, no me importa.

- Jaja, gracias, Manny –le dijo Frida, muy contenta -. Se ve tan gracioso, quién sabe quien haría uno de estos, ¿no?.

- Sí, eso creo.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela –se despidió Frida

- Hasta mañana, Frida –le dijo Manny

Y así cada quien se preparó para empezar mañana otro día como siempre.

Continuará…

--

Y este fue el siguiente capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Espero cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja, aclaración y/o cualquier cosa acerca de la historia, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	5. Nuevo

Hola, pues después de tanto batallar escribiéndolo aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Destino

Capítulo 5: Nuevo

Así pues llegó otro día como siempre a la ciudad. En la escuela miles de niños se dirigían con mucha normalidad de nuevo hacia sus clases, de entre ellos se encontraba Frida Suárez quien pasaba por algunos pasillos para luego llegar hasta su casillero.

Esta vez ella había llegado muy temprano a la escuela, en su rostro se le veía una gran sonrisa como si algo bueno iba a suceder pero en realidad, mientras ella preparaba alguno de sus útiles en su casillero, de pronto sacó de su mochila ese raro muñeco que Manny le había dado. Frida comenzó a reírse de tan sólo verlo, debido a que se parecía a su mejor amigo, nunca pensó que algo como eso le provocara unas buenas carcajadas, pero en algo ayudaba a bajar la tensión de tener que regresar otra vez a la escuela, lo peor de todo era que absolutamente nadie sabía que ese muñeco tenía cierta clase de poderes mágicos, por así decirlo, sólo la supervillana más ruin y despiadada de la Ciudad Milagro lo sabía, era la que estaba detrás de todo esto, en un nuevo plan maligno.

Después Frida cerró su casillero con mucha normalidad, sin embargo en ese momento se encontró con su peor enemiga, Zoe Aves, quien se encontraba recargada contra un casillero.

- De qué te estabas riendo, Frida –le preguntó Zoe, planeando molestarla como siempre

- De nada que te interese – le respondió Frida, molesta

- De nada, ¿eh?, qué es lo que tienes en las manos –le preguntó de nuevo, mirando el extraño muñeco que tenía Frida quien trató de ocultarlo detrás de su espalda pero Zoe la distrae para luego arrebatárselo

- Regrésamelo ahora –le ordenó Frida, molesta

- ¿Aún juegas con muñecas, Frida? –le preguntó Zoe, tratando de enfadarla más

- ¡Te digo que me lo regreses ahora! –le gritó

Pero Zoe no le hace caso, más bien miró con curiosidad ese raro muñeco, alcanzando a notar que tenía cierto parecido a su peor enemigo, cosa que empezó a enfadarla.

- El Tigre –se dijo a sí misma, no alejando su mirada de odio de aquel muñeco -, como desearía destruirte en este momento, si tan sólo este muñeco tuviera poderes mágicos, como si fuera alguna especie de muñeco vudú, te destruiría ahora mismo con mis propias manos –pausa-, pero como creo que no entonces me lo quedaré –se dijo a sí misma normalmente antes de retirarse

- ¡Muy bien, si quieres quédatelo, no me interesa! –le gritó Frida, molesta, mirando a su enemiga alejarse

- ¡Fridaaaaa! – se escuchó a Manny, acercándose, apresurado

- Manny, qué te sucede –le preguntó Frida, extrañada

- Oye hoy es el gran día del examen, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Manny, apresurado, nervioso -, ¡por favor dime que no es cierto!

- Eh, no –le respondió indiferentemente

- ¿En serio?

- Déjame pensarlo –se dijo Frida, pensativa-, ah, ya lo recuerdo, creo que hoy es el gran día, Manny –le respondió de manera indiferente

- ¡NOOOOOO! –gritó Manny

- Oye pero por qué el escándalo –le preguntó -, no tienes por que gritar para que toda la escuela te oiga.

- Es que… -comenzó a hablar Manny, muy nervioso

- Qué, qué no habíamos arreglado eso del examen –preguntó

- Sí, pero, bueno… -trató de hablar Manny

- ¿Sí?

- Eh… -Manny le hizo una señal para que Frida se acercara y para que sólo ella lo escuchara –. Olvidé todas las respuestas que venían –le susurró –y tú sabes el precio que hay que pagar si repruebas el examen, ¿cierto?.

- Oh –comprendió Frida -, y por qué susurras.

- ¿Tienes la hoja de respuestas? –le preguntó

- Ah, claro –respondió Frida, comenzando a buscar dicha hoja que lo salvaría sin embargo no fue así -. Creo que no la tengo –se dijo a sí misma, tratando de no desesperarse

- ¿No? Tú la traías –le dijo Manny

- Sí, pero… -Frida deja de hablar, comenzando a recordar la tormenta de ayer -, sí, creo que sí, la traía pero…

- Qué –le preguntó Manny, desesperándose

- Creo que la traté de usar para cubrirme de la lluvia, pero creo que no funcionó y terminó deshaciéndose toda –terminó de explicarle, esperando no molestarlo

- No, ¡no!, ¡cómo es posible! –gritó Manny, desesperado

- Tranquilo, Manny –trató de calmarlo Frida-, entiendo cómo te sientes pero, vamos, es sólo un tonto examen –le sonrío -, además fácilmente puedes saber de nuevo esas doscientas respuestas, como yo.

- ¿Ah sí? –se preguntó

- Sí, no es tan complicado… ¡cómo pudiste haberlas olvidado! –le preguntó repentinamente furiosa - ¡sólo son doscientas!, ¡¿te parece mucho?!.

- ¡Sí, lo sé, pero tú sabes quién sabe que cosas pueda pasar ahora! –le dijo Manny, desesperado-, ¡quizá terminé de nuevo golpeándome a mi mismo o tal vez pueda pasar otra cosa!, ¡¿eso es lo que quieres?! –le preguntó Manny, muy nervioso, temblando -, ¡por eso se me olvidaron todas las respuestas y ahora no sé qué haceeeeer! –en eso suena el timbre, anunciando el comienzo de las clases

- Oh, supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo –le dijo Frida, tranquila e indiferente antes de llevarse a Manny arrastrando hasta su salón de clases

Definitivamente Manny ahora se comportaba de una manera muy extraña y todo empezó desde la última pelea que tuvo contra Sartana de los Muertos en donde Manny comenzó a golpearse a sí mismo, sin ningún control, sin ninguna razón, como si no tuviese el control de su cuerpo, terminando derrotado, algo que cambió por completo la vida de Manny pues ya no sabía que podía ocurrir de repente si empezara otra vez atacarse él mismo o quizá hasta otra cosa peor, por eso ahora Manny se comportaba de manera diferente, quizá ahora atento a los peligros, pero atento a todo lo que quizá pudiese ocurrir.

Mientras tanto en el cementerio de la prisión, Sartana estaba de lo más enfadada al saber que sus esqueletos bandidos habían fracasado en conseguir la gran joya que había estado en el museo y también en haber perdido su muñeco mágico…

- ¡Tontos! – les dijo Sartana, furiosa, a sus esqueletos antes de destruirlos de nuevo lanzándoles un rayo de energía de su guitarra mística -, ¡cómo pudieron haberlo perdido!, ese era mi más grande y nuevo plan perverso, ahora cómo podré controlar a El Tigre a mi antojo cuando ocurra otro robo–se preguntó -, definitivamente tengo que empezar a buscarlo inmediatamente antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas –se dijo Sartana entonces manda a llamar a sus esqueletos -. Bandidos, encuentren ese muñeco mágico por toda la Ciudad Milagro y sobre todo cuando lo encuentren no tengan piedad de nadie –les ordenó a lo que rápidamente un ejército de esqueletos salió en búsqueda de ese extraño muñeco por toda la Ciudad Milagro -. No debe de estar tan lejos, estoy segura que lo recuperaré –se dijo Sartana

Así entonces transcurrió todo el día y los esqueletos seguían buscando por toda la ciudad sin embargo a veces no eran precavidos como era cruzarse el alto en las esquinas o cuando pasaban demasiado cerca de una tienda de mascotas, lo que provocó que poco a poco fueron cayendo de uno por uno, haciéndose más difícil la búsqueda.

Pero mientras tanto en la escuela Leone, unas horas más el timbre de la escuela por fin sonó, anunciado la hora de salida, miles de niños salieron contentos por fin de la escuela excepto Zoe quien sólo se dirigió de nuevo hacia su casa, hacia la guarida de las Aves.

Cuando llegó a su casa se fue caminando hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y luego dejó caer sobre un pequeño escritorio algunos de sus útiles escolares, un poco de dinero de algunos robos y también ese raro muñeco que le había quitado a Frida en la escuela. Después comenzó a revisar si algo no se le había olvidado hasta que otra vez ese extraño muñeco dirigió su atención, lo agarró con las manos, mirándolo con disgusto.

- Descuida, ahorita pensaré cómo deshacerme de ti –le dijo Zoe, como si el muñeco lo escuchara

Después lo puso sobre un pequeño cajón y después siguió revisando. Definitivamente nadie sabía que todo lo que pasara a ese raro muñeco le pasaría a Manny, ahora sin saberlo estaba en peligro, era el plan más cruel, atroz, despiadado y maligno que pudiese existir.

Cuando Zoe terminó de revisar lo que había traído, se dirigió hacia un pequeño cajón para buscar su reproductor de música para escuchar música y relajarse un poco antes de salir a otro robo, pero de nuevo otra vez el muñeco llamó otra vez su atención, recordando que tenía que deshacerse de él lo antes posible, entonces Zoe otra vez agarró ese muñeco y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Su mirada era de profundo odio pero repentinamente su mirada fue cambiando hasta una más seria luego pareció sonreírle cariñosamente como si en realidad se tratase de El Tigre después suspira.

- El Tigre, si tan sólo pudieras escucharme - le dijo Zoe románticamente, como si el muñeco lo estuviese escuchando -, si tan sólo fueras real.

Sin embargo de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe.

- Zoe, prepárate que muy pronto robaremos el gran banco de la ciudad –le dijo su madre

- Ah, claro –le respondió antes de convertirse en La Cuervo -, ya estoy lista.

- Bien, y también será mejor que te vayas deshaciendo de ese muñeco ahora mismo-la regañó su madre antes de cerrar la puerta

Pero prefirió conservarlo así que sólo lo guardó. No obstante, unas horas después, la Parvada de la Furia robaba el gran banco de la ciudad y otra vez La Cuervo tenía a ese extraño muñeco cuando de pronto de nuevo la regaña su madre.

- Te dije que te deshicieras de el-le dijo

- Pero… -en ese instante suena la alarma y su madre y su abuela se escapan con el botín –ah, bien –suspira, deja caer el muñeco y se retira velozmente

Continuará…

--

Ahora sí que batallé terriblemente para escribir este capítulo pero por fin aquí está y ojalá les haya gustado. Espero cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja, crítica y/o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir acerca de la historia. Nos vemos/leemos


	6. Aún perdido

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo que está corto como el primero, ojalá les guste, disculpen cualquier error de ortografía.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Destino

Capítulo 6: Aún perdido

Después de que la Parvada de la Furia escapó con el botín del gran banco de la ciudad, el extraño muñeco quedó ahí simplemente tirado dentro de la gran caja fuerte que ahora estaba vacío y oscuro, lo cual ahí pasó toda la noche hasta el día siguiente donde se esperaba que alguien lo encontrara lo cual así sucedió.

Luego de evadir todas las alarmas, se escuchó que alguien se aproximaba a la gran caja fuerte…

- Muy bien –se escuchaba la voz -, ya sabes qué hacer mi malvado monstruo –le ordenó

Entonces de pronto aquel monstruo arrojó lo que parecía ser guacamole hacia la gran caja fuerte, logrando que el metal se deshiciera.

- Jaja, excelente –se decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr., triunfante, entrando a la caja fuerte-, al fin lo logré… -pero en ese momento se interrumpe cuando observa que la caja fuerte estaba vacía lo cual lo enfadó bastante, haciéndolo gritar de enojo; todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano -. ¡No puede ser!, ¡te dije que robáramos el banco ayer en la noche por que si no alguien nos iba a ganar! –regañó a su monstruo de guacamole

Pero después el Dr. Chipotle Jr. alcanzó a ver que la caja fuerte no estaba del todo vacía, así que se acercó a tomar lo único que ahí estaba, a ese raro muñeco.

- Qué demonios es esto –se preguntó, pareciéndole como si alguien le jugara una broma -, ¿alguien intenta engañarme con este truco? -se preguntó otra vez hasta que en ese momento observa con atención aquel muñeco, logrando darse cuenta que se parecía a su más grande archienemigo, El Tigre -. Qué extraño, esta cosa se parece a El Tigre –se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. antes de reírse a carcajadas del muñeco junto a su monstruo de guacamole

Cuando de repente eso provoca que aparezca la policía a hacer su trabajo…

- ¡Alto ahí, Dr. Chipotle Jr.! –ordenó uno de ellos

- Oh, creo que tenemos compañía –se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr., mirando a los oficiales antes de que diera ordenes a su monstruo

Fue cuando el monstruo guacamole rugió fuertemente y atacó a los policías arrojándoles guacamole, logrando quemarlos a todos pues parecía como a ácido entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr. aprovechó el momento para escaparse, riéndose a carcajadas maliciosamente y llevándose consigo el extraño muñeco que había encontrado.

Mientras tanto pasaban las horas y aún los bandidos esqueletos no lograban encontrar el muñeco mágico que necesitaba Sartana para sus planes, definitivamente sería una larga búsqueda.

Más tarde el Dr. Chipotle Jr. se encontraba ya en su vieja guarida luego puso sobre una pequeña mesa el muñeco que había encontrado y después se puso a trabajar con normalidad, todo lo que quería era olvidar aquel robo frustrado, pero a la vez iba pensado en por qué encontró ese muñeco tirado, ¿acaso sería el destino?.

Por más que trataba de buscar una explicación a esto, más preguntas se formaban en su joven mente criminal a lo que extrañamente llevó al Dr. Chipotle Jr. a dejar a un lado su trabajo para luego tomar el muñeco con su brazo robótico, mirándolo luego con curiosidad pues tenía la apariencia de su más grande archienemigo.

- Definitivamente esto está raro –se dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. a sí mismo, mirando al extraño muñeco -, además aún no logro entender para que será esto.

Fue cuando en ese instante el Dr. Chipotle Jr. acabó de ocurrírsele una gran idea luego empezó a jugar con él con su monstruo guacamole como si se tratase de un juguete cualquiera. Sin embargo eso fue por unos minutos ya que un grupo de esqueletos se fue acercando a la guarida del Dr. Chipotle Jr.

- No creo que esté aquí –decía un esqueleto, mirando aquella guarida

- Sí, pero ya no queda otro lugar donde buscar –le contestó otro antes de tocar el timbre

- ¡Qué rayos quieren! –les dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr., abriendo la puerta, con el extraño muñeco en sus manos a lo que alcanzan a notar los esqueletos

- Niño será mejor que nos regreses eso – ordenó

- De qué hablan.

- De ese muñeco que tienes en tus manos –le dijo uno

- Entréganoslo ahora –ordenó otro

- ¡Pero si yo me lo encontré!, además para qué lo quieren ustedes –les preguntó

- Eso no te interesa enano –empezó a enojarse uno -, ahora será mejor que nos obedezcas y nos regreses ese muñeco ahora mismo.

- ¡No!, ¡claro que no! –les gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr. molesto -, ¡esta cosa yo me la encontré y ahora es mía!, ¡y si no quieren que me ponga rudo con ustedes será mejor que se larguen ahora! –pero luego un esqueleto lo agarró de su brazo robótico -¡será mejor que me suelten ahora! –los amenazó pero los esqueletos no parecían temerle en lo más mínimo así que luego llamó a su monstruo guacamole para que se encargara de ellos sin embargo logró darse cuenta que su monstruo guacamole otra vez se había comido así mismo, quedando indefenso totalmente – Esto no puede ser.

- ¡Regrésanos ese muñeco ahora mismo! –le ordenó

- Eh… ¡miren por allá hay algo! –gritó lo cual logró distraerlos por completo para luego correr y escaparse de ellos

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, huyendo de sus adversarios, riendo a carcajadas maliciosamente, estaba decidido a quedarse con ese raro muñeco hasta que luego el Dr. Chipotle Jr. llegó hasta la ciudad y de repente deja de correr, sin poner atención por donde estaba.

- Jajajaja, al fin logré burlarme de ellos –se decía, confiado -, ¡ahora es todo mío!, ¡no hay nada que me impida quedármelo! –fue en ese momento en que el Dr. Chipotle Jr. miró para un lado y de pronto un coche terminó atropellándolo, provocando que soltará el extraño muñeco que tenía en sus manos que terminó cayendo hacia el fondo de una alcantarilla donde fue llevado por la corriente mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr. sólo se sobó un poco su cabeza y luego gritó fuertemente al saber que el raro muñeco lo había perdido.

Continuará…

--

Y aquí terminó el siguiente capítulo, sé que no trató de mucho, pero ojalá les haya gustado, de ahora en adelante los próximos capítulos se pondrán mucho mejor, bueno, nos vemos/leemos


	7. La mejor ayuda

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews, este es el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Destino

Capítulo 7: La mejor ayuda

El muñeco fue llevado por la corriente de las alcantarillas sin ningún rumbo alguno hasta que pocos minutos se fue acercando hacia un pequeño basurero de la ciudad donde precisamente hay se encontraban Manny y Frida buscando algo con que divertirse ahora y pasar el resto de la tarde.

Pero Manny aún se comportaba de una manera tan extraña, tan nerviosa, tan distraída, tan… diferente que Frida ya no sabía qué hacer para que su mejor amigo se comportara igual que antes. Manny le decía que era por qué estaba atento a los peligros ya que no quería que de nuevo terminara atacándose a sí mismo sin ninguna razón aparente.

- Manny, por qué no te relajas –le decía Frida mientras seguía buscando en la basura al igual que Manny

- Es que no puedo, Frida –le contestó Manny, preocupado, nervioso-, por más que lo intentó me preocupa que de nuevo termine atacándome otra vez sin control o quizá hasta otra cosa más grave.

- Yo no veo el motivo de por qué preocuparse si además hasta no presentamos ese tonto examen que Chakal nos iba a aplicar.

- Afortunadamente faltó y por esa razón el director decidió por cancelarlo –le dijo Manny, recordando

- ¿Lo ves? Tú no te preocupes por nada.

Manny ya no respondió pues empezó por analizar la situación si en realidad Frida tenía razón, sin embargo mientras más lo pensaba más preguntas tenía; Manny no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras tanto finalmente el extraño muñeco llegó hasta el basurero donde terminó encima de una montaña de basura para después irse cayendo, chocando fuertemente contra toda clase de basura, fue en ese momento en que la magia hizo su trabajo y de pronto Manny extrañamente imitó también esos fuertes choques que tenía el muñeco al bajar por los desperdicios, chocando varias veces contra el suelo algo que Frida miró en ese instante sin saber qué hacer, hasta que luego el extraño muñeco terminó enfrente de ella y también Manny terminó de chocar contra el suelo.

Frida agarró el raro muñeco con sus manos, reconociendo que era el que Manny le había dado. Después miró a Manny quien estaba todavía adolorido en el suelo y después miró otra vez a ese raro muñeco con la misma apariencia de su mejor amigo, fue el momento en que Frida empezó a pensar de lo que se trataba, recordando que ya lo había visto en alguna parte, así que decidió hacer un breve experimento con el muñeco, lo dejó caer al suelo y entonces observó que Manny también lo había imitado quien terminó más adolorido hasta que de pronto reaccionó y se acercó a Frida.

- Será lo que estoy pensando –se decía ella misma, pensativa -, dónde lo había visto –intentaba recordar pero aún no estaba segura si en realidad se trataba de eso

- Frida,… -empezó a hablar Manny

- Una prueba más –se dijo antes de soltar otra vez el muñeco de sus manos

- ¿Qué? –Manny no termina de hablar pues termina otra vez por estrellarse contra el suelo

Pero Frida aún no estaba completamente convencida así que de nuevo hace varias pruebas más, haciendo caer al muñeco varias veces de sus manos, pero Manny ya se había dado cuenta desde antes de lo que estaba pasando cuando Frida soltaba ese muñeco de sus manos, así que intentó evitar que lo siguiera soltando, pero Frida aún seguía haciendo más pruebas que a él lo dejaban muy adolorido hasta que finalmente se acercó a su mejor amiga antes de que soltara el muñeco de nuevo.

- Otra prueba más –se dijo Frida apunto de tirar el muñeco otra vez al suelo cuando en ese momento Manny logra evitarlo agarrándola del brazo

- Creo que ya son suficientes pruebas, Frida –le dijo Manny, muy adolorido y agotado antes de que él tomara el muñeco con sus manos

- Ya iba a ser la última prueba –le dijo Frida pero Manny sólo miró al muñeco con odio pues al fin sabía lo que lo hacía comportarse tan extraño y también el causante de todo ese sufrimiento ahora sólo faltaba deshacerse de él para siempre-. Manny, ¿me escuchas? –le preguntó Frida

- ¡Debo destruir esta cosa ahora! –fue lo que gritó Manny, muy enojado

- Genial –le respondió Frida, con una sonrisa -, pero… espera-pausa breve- si todo lo que le ocurre a ese muñeco te pasa a ti, imagina si lo destruyeras.

Manny se quedó atónito, Frida tenía razón, si destruía ese muñeco entonces también él terminaría destruyéndose y para siempre.

- No es posible –se dijo Manny, comprendiendo -, tienes mucha razón, Frida, si lo destruyo entonces yo también terminaría con la misma suerte, ¡qué es lo que puedo hacer! –le preguntó, tratando de no desesperarse

- Esto yo ya lo había visto antes en alguna parte –le dijo Frida, tratando de recordar–, más bien leído.

- De qué estás hablando –le preguntó

- Una vez leí algo de esto, y sé precisamente donde buscar la solución –le dijo Frida, recordándolo

Entonces Manny y Frida se dirigieron rápidamente hasta la biblioteca de la escuela. Al principio a Manny le pareció extraño que la solución al problema estuviera en la escuela, pero Frida se mostraba muy segura que podrían resolverlo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la biblioteca, Frida empezó a buscar de entre miles de libros donde lo había leído, pero Manny pensó mejor en preguntar ese libro que Frida buscaba.

- Estoy segura que lo leí aquí –decía Frida, buscando entre montones de libros -, no sé por que no lo encuentro.

- Creo que mejor iré a preguntar –dijo Manny quien se dirigió a pedir información donde luego lo saludó su madre quien era la bibliotecaria de la escuela -. Hola, mamá -saludó

- Oh, hola, Manny –lo saludó María quien ordenaba unos libros en su lugar -, qué sorpresa, ¿buscabas algo mijo? –le preguntó

- Sí, así es –afirmó Manny luego también se acercó Frida

- Buscamos un libro en especial –dijo Frida -, ¿aún tiene el libro que leí hace varios días aquí?.

- Sé a cuál te refieres, Frida, pero ahora ya no lo tengo –le dijo María

- ¿Ya no esta? –le volvió a preguntar Frida, pareciéndole extraño

- Así es, precisamente un grupo de esqueletos vino hace unos días aquí a la escuela a pedir ese libro que ustedes buscan, desde entonces ya no lo han regresado, es muy extraño –se dijo María

- ¿Esqueletos? –se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Manny y Frida

- De seguro Sartana debe de estar detrás de todo esto –se dijo Manny -,seguro ella tiene el libro que puede ayudarnos.

- Entonces tendremos que ir por el hasta el cementerio de la prisión –le dijo Frida -, esa es la única solución.

Fue cuando los dos amigos por fin se marcharon de la biblioteca y ahora planearon una manera de conseguir ese libro pues de seguro quizá no sería una tarea fácil ir hasta la guarida de la supervillana más malvada y perversa de toda la Ciudad Milagro para tratar de tan sólo conseguir un libro.

En fin, unas horas más tarde la noche llegó a la Ciudad Milagro y en la casa de los Rivera Manny ya hasta había cenado para luego prepararse antes de irse a conseguir ese libro con Frida. Después llegó la hora de dormir, Manny estaba en su habitación, tratando de recordar todo el plan para conseguir ese libro pues no quería que nada se le olvidara, luego su celular comenzó a sonar, era Frida.

- ¿Hola? –contestó Manny al teléfono

- Hola, Manny-lo saludó Frida desde su teléfono-, ¿estás listo?, ¿recuerdas todo el plan? –le preguntó

- Por supuesto, Frida, ya voy para allá –le dijo Manny para después colgar su celular

Entonces Manny giró la hebilla de su cinturón, convirtiéndose en El Tigre, luego salió por la ventana de su habitación, dirigiéndose rápidamente con ayuda de sus garras hasta el cementerio de la prisión donde esperaba encontrarse con Frida para ir a tratar de conseguir ese libro.

Mientras tanto, unos minutos después, Rodolfo, mejor conocido como White Pantera, se dirigió al cuarto de Manny para ver si su hijo se encontraba bien debido a su extraño comportamiento que había tenido durante unos días, pero para su sorpresa vió que Manny no estaba en su cuarto, la luz todavía estaba prendida, después Rodolfo alcanzó a ver unas extrañas huellas que iban hacia la ventana; Manny había escapado.

Continuará…

--

Y aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos/leemos


	8. No más solución

Hola, por fin aquí esta el siguiente capítulo que esta muy corto pero ojalá que este octavo capítulo sea de su agrado, disculpen cualquier error de ortografía.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Destino

Capítulo 8: No más solución

Era una bella noche en comparación a la de hace unos días cuando se había presentado aquella tormenta y afuera del cementerio de la prisión Frida esperaba a que Manny llegara pronto lo cual en efecto así pasó.

- Hola Frida-saludó Manny

- Hola Manny-saludó Frida-, ¿recuerdas todo el plan?.

- Claro –le contestó Manny quien luego sacó aquel raro muñeco mágico que habían encontrado en el basurero de la ciudad

- Bien.

- ¿Y cuál es ese libro que tenemos que conseguir? –preguntó

- Te lo explicaré luego, Manny.

Entonces los dos amigos siguieron aquel plan y se dirigieron hacia la guarida de la supervillana más temida y perversa de toda la ciudad.

Cuando por fin llegaron se asomaron luego por una pequeña ventana donde pudieron observar a varios esqueletos vigilando la guarida pero más bien, como era muy de noche, se encontraban durmiendo, algo que era de mucha ventaja para buscar por todo el lugar.

- Vaya, creo que también aquí ya es hora de dormir –se dijo Manny

- Lo que nos da mucho tiempo para buscarlo –le dijo Frida

Entonces empezó esa gran búsqueda hasta que luego de unos minutos se aproximaron a una especie de pasillo de aspecto sombrío y aterrador. Manny y Frida se encaminaron por aquel raro pasillo que daba con muchas habitaciones, pero una llamó su atención en especial al cual se acercaron y luego abrieron lentamente la puerta de aquel raro cuarto, dándose cuenta que habían llegado a la habitación de Sartana de los Muertos quien ahora se encontraba dormida.

Manny y Frida no podían creer que su búsqueda terminara en la habitación de la villana más temida de todas, pero ya era el único lugar donde quedaba que investigar y encontrar aquel libro, así que Manny y Frida trataron de no hacer ruido y comenzaron a hablarse en susurros, tal vez cualquier error les podría costar muy caro.

- Supongo que debe de estar aquí –le dijo Manny

- Empecemos a buscarlo –le dijo Frida

Manny y Frida comenzaron a tratar de encontrar aquel libro que tenía la solución que podría ayudarlos, especialmente para Manny. Sartana todavía seguía dormida, además no sabía que dos niños espiaban su habitación, así pasaron varios minutos y Manny y Frida parecían que habían fracaso con esa búsqueda.

- Creo que no está aquí, Frida –le dijo Manny, terminando de revisar una especie de cajón

- Sí, parece extraño –dijo Frida

Fue luego que Manny alcanzó a ver algo debajo de la almohada donde dormía Sartana, se acercó un poco más para ver mejor y en ese momento vio una especie de libro.

- Frida, creo que por fin lo encontré –le habló Manny

- Sí, exactamente ese es el libro que buscamos, Manny –le dijo Frida, mirando dicho libro debajo de la almohada

Entonces Manny trató de agarrar con cuidado el libro, pero parecía que iba a tomar mucho tiempo.

- Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé–se dijo Manny

- Vamos, esto es muy sencillo –dijo Frida quien luego se acercó y sacó el libro debajo de la almohada sin ningún problema -. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que sería fácil

- Creo que tienes razón, Frida –dijo Manny, contento -, por fin ya conseguimos el libro que necesitamos-fue en ese instante en que Manny y Frida chocaron sus manos muy victoriosos cuando de repente Sartana se despierta de golpe y lanza un gran grito aterrador, asustando a los dos amigos quienes también gritaron aterrados mirando a Sartana

- Pero qué… -comenzó a hablar Sartana, furiosa

- ¡Corre! –fue lo único que gritó Manny antes de escaparse junto con Frida

Frida llevaba el libro que tenía la solución mientras que Manny tenía el raro muñeco mágico, ahora sólo necesitaban escapar del cementerio de la prisión antes de que Sartana los atrapara.

Manny y Frida corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta que por fin se fueron acercando a la salida, sin embargo sucedió lo inesperado y de pronto se tropezaron contra parte del botín que la supervillana había robado hace varios días, contra unas bolsas de dinero, provocando que Frida soltara el libro que llevaba y Manny también soltara el muñeco mágico, fue en ese momento en que Sartana se acercó hacia ellos para recuperarlos de nuevo.

- Jajaja, son unos tontos, ¿en realidad pensaron que escaparían? –les preguntó Sartana burlonamente a Manny y a Frida quienes de nuevo estaban de pie

- Sartana, sabía que alguien como tú estaba detrás de todo esto –le dijo Manny, desafiante

- Vaya, creo que por fin acabas de descubrir mi nuevo plan maligno, El Tigre, pero ahora es el momento de que acabe contigo para siempre, jajajajaja-se río malignamente luego tocó un acorde de su guitarra mística y aparecieron varios esqueletos dispuestos a atacarlos

Manny y Frida parecían que esta vez estaban acorralados y sin salida ya que estaban completamente rodeados por muchos esqueletos.

- ¿Se te ocurre cómo escapar de esta, Manny? –le preguntó Frida, mirando a dichos esqueletos

- Esto no puede ser tan difícil –se dijo Manny, intentando reanimarse para atacarlos

Pero afortunadamente en ese momento aparecieron White Pantera y Puma Loco...

- ¡Sartana de los Muertos! –dijo White Pantera, preparado para atacar

- ¿Qué? No puede ser-se dijo Sartana, sorprendida

- Estamos a salvo –se dijo Manny, mirando contento a su familia

- Será mejor que no intentes nada –le dijo Puma Loco, también listo para atacar con su traje de robot

- ¡Nada podrá detenerme! –gritó Sartana -, ¡bandidos, destrúyanlos! –ordenó

Fue cuando los esqueletos se dirigieron contra White Pantera y Puma Loco quienes fácilmente fueron acabando con todos los esqueletos, justo en ese momento Manny, quien ya se había convertido en El Tigre, se dirigió a pelear junto a ellos, destruyendo a varios esqueletos bandidos con sus increíbles garras, sin embargo estaba a punto de ocurrir lo peor.

- Jajajaja, esto es perfecto, ni tienen la más mínima idea del poder que ahora les tengo preparado –pensó Sartana, mirando a su grupo de esqueletos que habían sido otra vez derrotados por la familia Rivera

- Excelente, acabamos con todos –dijo Manny, contento -, por cierto ¿cómo supieron que estaba aquí? –les preguntó

- Tú padre puede responder esa pregunta –le dijo Puma Loco

- Cuando me dirigí a revisar tu cuarto, ví que ya no estabas pero entonces encontré unas extrañas huellas en tu habitación las cuales me dirigieron hasta aquí, Manny–explicó White Pantera

- Por cierto, aún no se dan cuenta del plan, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Frida a Manny

- ¿Un plan? –se preguntó White Pantera

- Jeje, bueno, es una larga historia y es por eso que vinimos hasta aquí –dijo Manny

- Más batalla y menos plática –les dijo Puma Loco quien miraba a Sartana que tenía algo maligno en mente

- Tenemos que recuperar el libro –les dijo Manny

Sin embargo en ese momento Sartana lanzó una gran carcajada maligna que logró atemorizar un poco a sus oponentes, pero en especial a Manny pues fue en ese momento en que miró que Sartana había destruido el libro por completo, dejando a Manny sin esperanzas; ya no había más solución.

Continuará…

--

Y aquí termina este capítulo que sé que estuvo corto pero ojalá les haya gustado. Nos vemos/leemos


	9. Sin escape

Hola, este es el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, disculpen cualquier error de ortografía.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Destino

Capítulo 9: Sin escape

Sartana había destruido la única esperanza de su principal archienemigo, logrando que ya no pudiese regresar a la normalidad, ahora su vida quedaría unida a ese extraño muñeco desafortunadamente para siempre.

Mientras que la supervillana se reía malignamente a carcajadas, Manny aún no podía lograr asimilar la situación. Era horrible pensar que ya todo había quedado perdido, que ya no había más solución, solamente quedaba que aceptar que esta vez Sartana había ganado.

Su familia no sabía lo que pasaba con Manny en ese momento, pero en cambió Frida sabía lo que significaba, no había más esperanzas de volver a la normalidad, después Manny agachó su cabeza con una mirada de profunda derrota hasta que luego por fin se hincó.

- ¿Manny?-se preguntaba su familia sin saber exactamente lo que ocurría

- Ya no queda más solución –pensaba Manny, derrotado

- Jajaja, veo que al fin aceptaste tu derrota –le dijo Sartana -, yo gané, jajajaja.

- No es posible –empezó a hablar Manny -, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?.

- ¿Por qué? –se dijo Sartana, empezando a molestarse- Estaba harta de que siempre arruinaras todos mis robos, además de que siempre destruías mi preciada guitarra mística, por eso fue que tenía que buscar algo para evitar que ya no te entrometieras en mi camino, algo lo suficientemente perverso y maligno y supe que con un poco de magia negra lo lograría –se ríe malignamente

- ¿Y es entonces que creaste ese muñeco para controlarme? –le dijo Manny, enojándose

- Así es, El Tigre –le respondió Sartana malignamente

- De qué están hablando –se preguntaban White Pantera y Puma Loco

- Manny se comportaba de manera muy extraña porque Sartana lo controlaba con ese raro muñeco –explicó Frida

- ¿Qué? –se preguntó White Pantera – dices que Manny… pero…

White Pantera nunca creyó que Manny se comportara de manera extraña, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

- No puede ser cierto –se dijo White Pantera -, entonces sí tenía razón.

- Sí, pero no quisieron creerme –dijo Manny

- Manny…

- Debo decir que es un buen plan maligno, amada mía –le dijo Puma Loco a Sartana

- Oh, ¿en serio Pumita? –le preguntó Sartana

- Sí, ¡pero nadie se mete con mi familia! –le respondió Puma Loco, muy enojado-, en especial con Manny que será mi sucesor y se convertirá en el mejor villano de toda la historia!.

- Eh, gracias –pensó Manny

- Manny… yo… lo siento –dijo White Pantera, en llanto -, fui un tonto, por favor perdóname por no haberte creído.

- Patético –pensó Sartana

- Descuida papá –le dijo Manny -, no tienes por que pedirme perdón.

- Sartana de los Muertos –dijo White Pantera, enfadado, mirando a Sartana-; todo fue por culpa de ese muñeco de la maldad.

- Lo pagarás muy caro –le dijo Puma Loco, también muy enojado, mirando a Sartana

- Jajaja, son unos tontos, ¿en realidad creen que pueden derrotarme? –les preguntó Sartana maligna y burlonamente

Ahora el gran combate parecía que estaba apunto de empezar, White Pantera y Puma Loco estaban ya listos para atacar mientras que Manny lentamente se fue reanimando. Aunque ya no quedaba más solución, Manny estaba dispuesto a pelear como sea contra la supervillana más despiadada de todas.

- No te saldrás con la tuya Sartana –le dijo Manny, listo para pelear

- Ja, eso lo veremos –dijo Sartana malignamente -, recuerda que tu vida está unida a mi muñeco del mal y ahorita si yo quiero puedo destruirte.

Manny se enojó mucho más, desafortunadamente Sartana tenía razón, además si él intentaba atacarla en ese momento de seguro Sartana lo amenazaría en que destruiría aquel raro muñeco para siempre. Manny debía pensar en un buen plan para arrebatarle a Sartana ese muñeco mágico.

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que piensas hacer, El Tigre? –le preguntó Sartana burlonamente -¿acaso te rindes?.

- No, jamás me rendiré –pensó Manny quien trataba de idear un plan

- Ahora cómo derrotaremos a Sartana –se preguntaba Puma Loco -, si la atacamos de seguro le hará daño a Manny.

- Debe haber una forma de derrotarla –se dijo White Pantera

- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer, El Tigre? –le preguntó de nuevo Sartana malignamente-, tu destino está en mis manos.

- …-Manny no responde

- Bien, como no sabes qué hacer, y también como sabes que puedo destruirte en cualquier instante, te daré dos opciones para elegir para que puedas salvarte –le dijo Sartana

- Cuales son esas dos opciones –le preguntó Manny

- Únete a mí y lograremos conquistar todo el mundo, o si no te destruiré de una buena vez y para siempre –se ríe malignamente, todos quedaron sorprendidos

- Olvídalo Sartana, yo nunca me uniré a ti, ¡nunca! –le dijo Manny, listo para atacar, sabiendo las consecuencias que eso traería

- Vaya, es una lástima que hayas desperdiciado tú única opción para salir con vida –le dijo Sartana-, pero si así lo quieres entonces prepárate para tu fin, jajajajajaja.

White Pantera y Puma Loco no sabían cómo atacar en ese momento a Sartana para evitar que dañara gravemente a Manny quien simplemente sólo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea que se presentara. Mientras tanto Sartana estaba lista para destruir a Manny en cualquier momento, pero de repente se le ocurre una mejor idea.

- Adelante, si quieres acaba conmigo –lo enfrentó Manny -, no te tengo miedo.

- Jeje, y eso es exactamente lo que haré –le dijo Sartana malignamente-, pero antes de destruirte creo que mejor me divertiré un poco, jajaja.

En ese momento Sartana le dio algunas indicaciones al muñeco, fue cuando Manny sintió otra vez esa rara magia quien lo intentaba de nuevo controlar. Manny trataba de evitar que otra vez lo controlaran, pero eso hacía que la magia fuera más fuerte lo cual provocaba que Manny sintiese un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo que no podría aguantar por mucho.

- ¡Manny! –gritaron preocupados su familia y también Frida

- No -decía Manny, luchando por ser controlado -¡ahhhh!, ¡no aguantaré por mucho tiempo!, ¡ahhhh!.

- Jajajajaja, ahora eres mío –le dijo Sartana malignamente

- ¡Ahhh!, ¡huyan! –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Manny antes de que Sartana lo controlara por completo

- Por fin estás bajo mi control, El Tigre –le dijo Sartana-, ahora ve y destrúyelos –le ordenó

White Pantera y Puma Loco vieron cómo Manny preparaba sus garras para atacarlos lo que significaba que ahora tendrían que pelear contra él. Su familia trataba de que respondiera pero él no les escuchaba, entonces de repente comenzó aquel combate.

Manny se dirigió contra White Pantera y Puma Loco quienes rápido reaccionaron y esquivaron el ataque. Cada vez que intentaban hablarle para que reaccionara, Manny seguía atacándolos.

White Pantera y Puma Loco sólo podían esquivar sus ataques, sin embargo eso duraría por poco ya que lentamente fueron debilitándose, entonces Manny logró atrapar con sus garras a White Pantera para finalmente estrellarlo fuertemente contra la pared, quedando entre escombros. Puma Loco intentó reaccionar y se dirigió para atrapar a Manny pero él se eleva por los aires, evitando que lo atraparan, y finalmente se dirige con sus garras para derrotarlo, logrando dañar severamente su traje robótico. Manny sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero por más que intentaba evitar ser controlado por Sartana la magia se hacia más fuerte, provocándole mucho más dolor en todo su cuerpo.

- No… -decía Manny, tratando evitar ser controlado

- Jaja, ya no puedes hacer nada, El Tigre –le dijo Sartana, pero de repente Frida intenta reaccionar y se dirige contra ella

- ¡Deja en paz a Manny! –dijo Frida, decidida, dirigiéndose contra Sartana

- Niña insolente –le dijo Sartana a Frida para luego darle una bofetada que la manda a estrellar contra la pared

- Ahora acaba con tu amiguita –le ordenó Sartana malignamente

Manny trató de evitarlo pero de pronto se dirigió velozmente contra Frida quien quedó acorralada contra la pared. Frida intentó hablar con Manny para que reaccionara pero de repente Manny extiende una de sus garras para tomarla del cuello y acorralarla contra la pared, dejándola sin escape.

Frida sabía que ya no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo, después miró cómo su mejor amigo preparaba su garra lista para atacarla y acabar con ella, fue cuando ella empezó a derramar lágrimas y sintió un terrible temor en su corazón algo que Manny notó en ese instante que provocó también que sus ojos se volvieran cristalinos, sin embargo ya nada parecía evitar la terrible tragedia.

- Frida, perdóname –fue lo que le dijo Manny, con los ojos llorosos, antes de dirigir su garra para acabar con ella

Continuará…

--

Y bueno qué tal les pareció este noveno capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Nos vemos/leemos


	10. Combate final

Hola, y por fin este es el último capítulo de este fanfic, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Destino

Capítulo 10: Combate final

Cuando Manny dirigió su filosa garra contra ella, en ese momento Frida sólo cerró muy fuertes sus ojos, esperando el último golpe. Todo fue como en cámara lenta, Frida temblaba tanto de miedo, era tan horrible pensar que de esa forma terminara su existencia y extrañamente comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con su mejor amigo, desde los más felices cuando andaban juntos hasta los más tristes. No obstante de pronto un rayo de esperanza surgió, fue cuando Frida escuchó una gran explosión que la paralizó por unos instantes, pero cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos sólo miró la garra filosa a pocos centímetros enfrente de ella hasta que después Manny reaccionó y sólo la abrazó muy fuerte. Frida se quedó por unos segundos inmóvil, pero después correspondió al abrazo, entre lágrimas de alegría.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Frida?-le preguntó Manny, preocupado

- Sí, estoy bien, Manny –le contestó Frida con una ligera sonrisa y tratando de tranquilizarse

- Ah, Frida, lamento mucho haberte asustado, dejando tu vida en riesgo-le dijo Manny

- Manny, tú no te preocupes por eso, al fin y al cabo otra vez estamos a salvo.

- Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Sartana? –se preguntó

Manny miró hacia todas direcciones pero al parecer Sartana había desaparecido del lugar, en cambio miró que su familia todavía estaba lastimada, Manny se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos.

- Papá, granpapi, ¿se encuentran bien? –les preguntó Manny

- Por supuesto, Manny –le contestó White Pantera -, no te preocupes.

- Qué bueno que tenía unos mísiles de más –se dijo Puma Loco, muy contento – si no quién sabe que podría haber pasado.

- ¿Entonces tú nos salvaste Granpapi?-le preguntó Manny, contento

- Sí, claro, Manny-le contestó su abuelo-, lamentablemente ya no tengo más misiles para disparar contra Sartana y mis armas ya no funcionan.

- Sartana-repitió Manny ese nombre para luego mirar otra vez hacia todas direcciones, pero no había ningún rastro de la supervillana más temida y perversa, sólo había quedado el extraño muñeco tirado en el suelo el cual Manny extendió su garra para agarrarlo y después se lo dio a Frida para que lo guardara -. Creo que Sartana otra vez se ha escapado –se dijo Manny

- Bueno si no esta en su guarida será mejor que escapemos pronto de aquí antes de que otra cosa mala suceda–sugirió White Pantera, decidido

- Pero entonces… -insistió Manny, pero fue interrumpido por su abuelo

- Manny, tu padre tiene razón –le dijo Puma Loco-, además mi traje robótico no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para tener otra pelea, necesita que lo reparé.

Manny sólo asintió y después se dirigieron todos corriendo hacia la salida, pero, justamente cuando estaban ya en las afueras del cementerio de la prisión, de repente comenzó a temblar la tierra hasta que luego surgió de la guarida un gran monstruo esqueleto.

- ¡Sartana de los Muertos!-exclamaron sorprendidos, mirando a la supervillana quien estaba arriba del cráneo del monstruo

- Jajajaja, ni crean que aún están a salvos –les dijo Sartana malignamente, acompañada después de un gran rugido de su monstruo esqueleto

- No creo poder hacer nada contra esa horrible bestia–se dijo Puma Loco con su traje de robot dañado

- Pero podemos intentarlo –se reanimó White Pantera, a pesar de que estaba muy lastimado como para pelear todavía

- No tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganarme Riveras–les decía Sartana, confiadamente-, mejor ríndanse de una vez por todas antes de que los acabe para siempre, jajajajaja.

- Podemos contra ese monstruo –se dijo White Pantera

- Sí, pero mejor deja que yo me encargue de esto papá–le dijo Manny-, además estás muy lastimado como para otra batalla

- ¿Tú sólo contra ese monstruo?-le preguntó Frida

- Sí.

- ¿Tú?, ¿El Tigre?-le preguntó Sartana-, ¿te atreves a enfrentarte a mi bestia esqueleto?.

- Claro, y te derrotaré de nuevo como siempre –le dijo Manny, listo para el combate

- Jajajajaja, pues entonces que así sea –le dijo Sartana maligna y confiadamente

Entonces el gran monstruo esqueleto rugió fuertemente para luego levantar uno de sus pies de huesos para aplastar a Manny quien fácilmente esquiva el ataque, evitando ser aplastado, luego se dirige con sus garras para atacar al monstruo directamente pero Manny no había analizado muy bien a su contrincante que era muy fuerte y tenía muchas clases de armas hechas de huesos, así que el monstruo lo ataca con unas clases de pinzas que se encontraban en los costados, pero afortunadamente evita ser atrapado y entonces Manny ataca al monstruo con sus garras sin embargo para sus sorpresa el monstruo no recibe ningún daño.

- Ja, nada puede derrotar a mi gran bestia, El Tigre –le dijo Sartana

- ¡No, todo está perdido! –gritó Puma Loco

- Todos deben tener un punto débil –se dijo Manny

- Claro que no –le respondió Sartana-, y ahora destrúyelo bestia mía –le ordenó a su monstruo esqueleto

El monstruo inmediatamente intentó atrapar a Manny quien esquivaba todos sus ataques, pero después el monstruo lo aplastó terriblemente, dejando a Manny muy lastimado luego el monstruo esqueleto extiende una de sus pinzas hechas de huesos para atraparlo, todos estaban preocupados por Manny quien no podía liberarse.

- Jajaja, al fin acabaré contigo para siempre –le dijo Sartana malignamente

- No –empezó a hablar Manny, tratando de liberarse del monstruo-… ¡nunca! –gritó hasta que logró safarse del horrible monstruo esqueleto

- ¡No!, es imposible –se dijo Sartana, sorprendida, viendo a su enemigo otra vez libre, fue cuando un aura verde rodeó a Manny quien estaba decidido a derrotarla de nuevo.

- Esto termina ahora –se dijo Manny, confiado y decidido

Entonces, con un fuerte rugido, Manny se dirigió contra aquel monstruo esqueleto quien no tardó en reaccionar y atacar a su contrincante, pero Manny fácilmente pudo esquivar cualquiera de sus ataques y de repente, con una de sus garras, le dio al monstruo un fuerte golpe, logrando que todas sus extremidades se deshicieran al instante. Ya nada podía hacer Sartana, estaba a unos segundos otra vez de su derrota, luego Manny se dirigió contra lo que quedaba de la criatura hasta que por fin logró derrotarla con sus garras, haciendo que explotara y llovieran miles de huesos por todo el lugar, después se acercó hacia Sartana y le destruyó fácilmente su guitarra otra vez.

- Ja, despídete Sartana de los Muertos –le dijo Manny burlonamente y muy victorioso para luego reírse a carcajadas de la esqueleto

Pero extrañamente la esqueleto de doscientos años aún no se desintegraba el cual Manny comenzó a notar y entonces dejó de reírse poco a poco.

- … jeje, oye no te convertirás otra vez en polvo? –le preguntó Manny, muy extrañado

- Jajajajaja- río malignamente Sartana para luego sacar su verdadera y única guitarra mística, dejando a Manny anonadado -, tonto, te engañé.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sartana aprovechó la situación y golpeó muy fuerte a Manny con su guitarra mística, dejándolo muy adolorido, después Sartana se acercó hacia su enemigo mortal y le apuntó con su guitarra mística lista para destruirlo.

- Jeje, aunque mi plan siniestro haya fallado, ahora mismo acabaré contigo para siempre, jajajajaja-río malignamente Sartana, confiada

- No estés tan segura –le dijo White Pantera quien se dirigió contra la esqueleto y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula con sus botas de bronce de la verdad, provocando que soltara su guitarra mística en ese momento, finalmente White Pantera destruyó con sus botas de bronce de la verdad la guitarra mística y entonces Sartana por fin empezó a desintegrarse y a regresar otra vez a ser puro polvo -. Mijo, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó a Manny

- Ah, sí, estoy bien papá, gracias –le contestó Manny, poniéndose de pie

- Jajajaja, quizá me hayas derrotado otra vez, El Tigre-le dijo Sartana-, pero algún día idearé un plan más maligno y perverso y entonces ya no tendrás tanta suerte, disfruta tus últimos días, El Tigre, por que muy pronto regresaré y entonces los destruiré para siempre, jajajajajajaja… -dicho esto por fin se desintegró y se formó un silencio hasta que Manny por fin empieza otra vez a hablar

- Eh… y entonces ya terminó, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Manny a su padre

- Sí, por fin todo ha terminado –le dijo White Pantera

- Lo lograste Manny –le dijo Frida contenta acercándose a su mejor amigo

- Jeje, sí, así es –le contestó Manny -, además siempre supe que la derrotaría igual que siempre.

- Bien, pero ahora qué es lo que haremos con el extraño muñeco tuyo?-le preguntó Frida a Manny

- Más bien me darán una buena explicación acerca de cómo sucedió todo esto mientras nos dirigimos a casa–les dijo White Pantera

Cuando llegaron por fin a su destino, y después de una larga explicación, llegó la decisión de qué hacer con ese muñeco del mal, no podían deshacerse de él así no más, si no quizá alguien lo encontraría y otra vez comenzaría toda una odisea, así que Rodolfo les sugirió a los niños que lo guardaran en un lugar donde nadie intentara encontrarlo, un lugar en donde estuviera seguro y que solamente ellos supieran donde estaba, así que optaron por guardarlo en el ático mientras buscaban una forma de deshacer de él para siempre y para que de una vez por todas ya no les causara ningún problema, en especial a Manny, el único El Tigre.

Fin

--

Y así llega el final de este fanfic, ojalá les haya gustado este último capítulo y la historia en general. Al principio no me animaba mucho en publicar este fanfic debido a que era sumamente extraño como la mayoría que escribo jeje, pero sobre todo muy malvado, pero veo que les agradó y pues entonces lo seguí continuando. En fin, espero cualquier review, comentario, qué les gustó de esta historia, qué no les gustó de esta historia; cualquier aclaración, sugerencia, qué les hubiera gustado que pasara, qué no les gustó que pasara; cualquier queja, crítica constructiva, qué fue lo que les pareció de este fanfic, qué fue lo que no les pareció de este fanfic, descuiden, no me voy a enojar, sólo quiero mejorar en mis próximos fanfics, bueno, nos vemos.


End file.
